


The Tides Fall At Her Command

by Nyankittypug



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: 14+ I guess?, Adventure, Dimension 20:Fantasy High - Freeform, F/F, F/M, First AO3 fic, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, This will be focused mainly on Fig and Ayda, Weird updates but will get a finish, but all the other ships mentioned will get their own stories in these chapters as well, dimension 20 - Freeform, fantasy high - Freeform, have fun with my gay ass fanfiction and don’t tell my mom lol, idk what else to tag so yeah, my explanations are horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyankittypug/pseuds/Nyankittypug
Summary: Fig had been a pirate all her life, along with all of her friends. They had robbed and plundered all their life (or since last year when they saved their family and the ship they grew up on from the fearsome pirate Kalvaxis and their parents finally let them join in on it all) and they were good at it too. They were better at other stuff, like Riz with his keen eye for puzzles and traps, or her with her disguises, but they could live just fine like this. Fig always thought that she’d live and die on her friend Fabian’s (he had become the captain since killing his father last year) ship. But that all changes when they stop at the city of Leviathan for some stocking up of things that they didn’t usually stop to grab when destroying another pirate ship or raiding a town, along with giving the sailors a small and well earned break. But everything changes for Fig when she walks into a library with her friends and insults a rather fire headed girl. Fig had been a pirate all her life, but for this girl? Well, Fig didn’t know what to think.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Figueroth Faeth/Ayda Aguefort, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Ragh Barkrock/Original Male Character(s), Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3 so don’t hate me too badly if it sucks! This is mainly focusing on Fig and Ayda but all the other ships I’ve mentioned will make their way and get progressed and be apart of this story! It will have weird updates but I promise I’ll see it through to the end so have fun and I hope you like it!

Fig loved the way the ocean felt. The salt on the breeze, the rock of the waves, even the horrible sea shanties her fellow crew mates were singing. Half of them were wasted and the other half were only half awake, her mother and friends included. Kristen was the loudest, she had shared half a bottle of liquor with her girlfriend, Tracker, and was shouting along with everyone else. 

Riz and his mom were both fairly along in their cups, you could see his paranoid eyes darting back and forth across the horizon, and his mom was singing along quite smoothly to the shanty, whatever liquid was left in her tin cup was swishing and swashing back and forth in it. Fig thrived in the chaos she usually found herself in on the sea with her friends and family, but somebody had to keep watch in case of an attack. So here she was, stuck up in the crows nest with a hand rolled clove muttering, half serious and half just wanting to make noise, about how everyone else got to have all the fun.

She understood and accepted, although begrudgingly, that SOMEBODY had to keep all of the other losers safe and watch for oncoming pirate ships, even if Riz would see it far faster than she would. And even if she might’ve accidentally grabbed the wrong box and accidentally grabbed the one that contained Cathilda’s halfling weed instead of her box that contained her cloves. She hadn’t noticed it yet, it had a small effect on her demonic body anyways. So she just sat there and enjoyed the calm rocking of the ship, and the far off voices of her friends and family, and the good smell and feeling that the weed had brought. It was a bright night, the moon’s light reflecting off of the sea waves and the stars twinkling before her. When she was young, from the years of ten to fourteen, she would sneak up here by herself and stare at the sky.

Her mom had caught only a handful of times and even then that was when she was almost back to her room. She had stopped when she turned fifteen. She didn’t know why, maybe she had just felt that she’d outgrown it. Now whenever she needs to sneak out, she’ll go and sit on the figurehead, sometimes being cradled by her arms (which reach out with double swords crossed), and sometimes just sitting on her head. 

Fig was often transfixed by the woman carved from wood. She never rotted, nor did she ever break. She was the one constant on this ship. The only thing that marked her perfect wooden skin, were letters. A heart with G + Z was carved into the small space between her collarbones. On the tongue that stuck out of her grinning mouth was a moon and a T + K. Many other marks of declarations of love were carved in all different places on the woman’s perfect figure. Fig had tried to carve her own initials into the woman, but no matter how many times she tried, her tools had never made a mark nor scratch on the lady of love. She had asked each of her friends about how they had carved their marks onto the woman, but they all met her with co fused looks. They all claimed that they never carved their marks into the woman. 

Everyone could see them if they would take the time to look, but alas, none of them ever did. So it was only she who truly appreciated the mysterious carvings and figurehead. It was only she who loved the lady of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get a few days off in the city of Leviathan

“Fig, I need you to go and gather everyone onto the deck. Please.” Fabian called down from the wheel, adding the please when he saw the flash go across Fig’s eyes and didn’t want to deal with whatever she was about to say to annoy him. With a nod and a smile, the teen walked down the stairs into the ship, it would be quicker to start from bottom to top and tell those that passed her on the way. She made quick work of the job, stopping in the kitchen to tell her father (one of them anyways, the other was in hell taking care of some business) that he should probably head up with her to see what Fabian needed. 

Nobody really called him captain, only in the thick of battle or whenever they wanted to be silly. These were one of those times, Fig slowly gathering the rest of her party on her way up. Casually, not really knowing how it started, the five of them were all marching with their right hands up in a solute. Gilear took a wide birth to keep from getting trampled on the way up. As soon as they were on the deck he made a b-line for the edge of the crowd while the rambunctious teens made headway straight for the front of the crowd. Everyone cracked a smile at their antics, including Fabian himself who simply shook his head in amusement. His hellhound, named The Hangman, was sitting happily at his feet, his tail thumping on the wooden planks softly, as if getting used to showing affection. 

The hound, while sitting, was maybe right below Fabian’s shoulder and, while he wasn’t muscled, could carry the teen and one of his smaller friends. It wasn’t that long ago that the lesser demon was trapped in some sort of crystal that, when jammed into very nearly any contraption, gave him full control of it. Whenever asked about it, he claims that he was happier trapped in the crystal, but everyone could see the pup only really cared about being by his master’s side. It was quite cute. “Alright attention everyone! We are going to be docking in the pirate city of Leviathan for the next few days, and while we are there you all get the day off,” at this a loud cheer goes up before being contained by a few hand motions and laughs, “Yes yes, very exciting. Now please, everyone, I am serious about this, do not, absolutely do not, bring anyone back onto the ship. I swear if I walk into my quarters one more damn time and find out that somebody had sex in my bed again I will not hesitate to tie a rope around you’re waist and let you hang from the mast until we dock again or I remember to let you back down.” He says, an accusing finger pointed at the small mass of people. Those who had done it before avoided eye contact. Fig noticed that her mother was one of them. That wasn’t surprising, even wondered if she asked later if her mom would tell her who it was with. Wait, ew no scratch that. She definitely wasn’t going to ask. 

What did surprise her to see was Hillariel and Gilear avoid eye contact. Now THAT surprised her very much. Of course there were others, Ragh looking sheepishly at the see waves, Kristen and Tracker sharing blushed grins, Sklonda’s face becoming a very dark shade of grin, and Jawbone grinning and sneaking his hand around Sandralynn’s waist. It’s not that people MEANT to do it in there, nobody just really bothered to check what room they were shuffling into when these kinds of things happened. And in their defense, Fabian’s sheets were VERY comfy. 

“Sure thing Captain!” Fig yelled you to him, he shot her the bird in response. “Alright everyone, let’s prepare to dock, we should be there in around an hour and they are expecting us. I’ll see you all in a few days.”   
————————————————————  
The city of Leviathan was huge. So much so that when the friend group got off the docked ship they all stuck together. Currently they were all walking down the street? Road? Pathways of Leviathan, discussing what they should do first. “Ooh we should go and get a drink from the Gold Gardens! Isn’t that the one your dad’s old friend Garthy runs?” Fig yelled out, she was excited to be in such a big place with so very little rules and had already seen another teifling. She quietly wondered who his dad was. “Ooh I like that idea, and yes Garthy O’brian runs the Gold Gardens.” Fabian said, pointing to Fig with a wicked grin. “I wonder if they have a library here, we need newer maps and charts, our other ones are too worn down for us to be able to hardly read them.” Adaine pointed out, receiving a nod of confirmation from Riz. Many other ideas were pointed out, such as going to different taverns to hear their music (Fig, Gorgug, and Zelda all like that idea), going to this one place that had a one hundred fifty year old bar fight so that they could join in (Ragh and Fabian really like that idea, Zelda and Fig thought it would be cool), and the last and least voted on one (which was brought up as a joke by Kristen) was to visit a brothel. 

It wasn’t too long after they decided that they’d be going to the Gold Gardens that they were harassed by a racist pirate, Fig turned into him, he jumped off the side of the ship city, and Tracker had to hold Kristen back from jumping in after him. The encounter had them shaken, but did not stop them from making their way to the nicer part of the city and walking into the rather luxurious bar. Of course, in true style of The Bad Kids, they very nearly started a bar fight with a mind flayer not even five minutes after walking into the establishment. “I’m sorry again Garthy, we didn’t mean to cause trouble for you in you’re sanctuary.” Adaine was quick to apologize, not wanting any more conflict for at least the next ten minutes. She knew that her friends and party members were chaotic, but they hadn’t even been on the ship for two hours and they had already killed a man and nearly caused a pirate war. “Ah it’s quite alright lovey, know it seems that you all know me, but I do not know you. Mind fixing that then, yeah?” They asked with a smile. 

Introductions were quick and easy enough, Fabian announcing himself loudly and with pride, Adaine quick and quietly, Fig with a sense of bravado, Riz with a professional attitude, Gorgug with a bit of an awkward voice. Ragh and Zelda were introduced by Fabian and Tracker was introduced by the already wasted Kristen who was barely hanging onto the conversation. “Wonderful, you are all welcomed here as long as you don’t cause any more trouble and keep you’re weapons to yourselves. If you have any questions I am here to do my best to answer them and I do hope that you lovelies enjoy yourselves.” Garthy said with a smile that made everyone feel relaxed and safe. 

It was safe to say that The Bad Kids were about to have one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fig’s mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEBODY POINTED OUT TO ME IN THE COMMENTS THAT I HAD BEEN USING HE/HIM PRONOUNS FOR GARTHY AND I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE I KNEW THAT THEY USED THEY/THEM PRONOUNS BUT IN MY MIND I SEE THEM AS A MASCULINE CHARACTER AND IT GOT MIXED UP WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY I HAVE HOPEFULLY FIXED IT I REREAD IT A FEW TIMES BUT IF YOU SEE ME MESS UP THEIR PRONOUNS AGAIN PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL CORRECT THEM AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.   
> (also thank you for all of the support I don’t know how to say it or when to say it please ignore me but I really am sorry for messing up Garthy’s pronouns and I really am grateful to you all)

Fig found out two things very quickly. Number one: Her mom was not to be trusted when drunk and not with her partner. Number two: Gorthalax was not in Hell. Fig’s night went from being surrounded by her best friends in a bar to gripping the ruby tightly to her chest and crying in a bush outside. She didn’t want her friends to see her, she was a very private person after all. The worst part though? She recognized this gem, and even worse than that was that she had a dream that she had trapped Gorthalax in the gem. They had gotten the ruby in the last village they had plundered, it was found by Fig who didn’t really remember the encounter all too well. That day was fuzzy and hazy in her mind, almost like she was half asleep. 

Apparently Gorthalax had disappeared halfway through the plundering, he had gone over to help Fig and when he didn’t come back with her she had said that he had business to attend to in Hell. Why couldn’t she remember much from that day? She must have been possessed or something. Things were starting to trickle back into her mind, giving the gem to an elven woman—Adaine’s mom—when whatever was possessing her began to lose control. She could remember being told to kill someone, one of her friends, she walked to their room, opened the door and snuck over to their hammock, raised a jagged knife over her head when a thought hit her. She wanted to know why she had to kill someone and didn’t end up killing anyone and not finishing her task. So Adaine’s mom got the gem from her and left. How could she have forgotten? How could she have handed over her dad so easily? 

Apparently Adaine’s mom had visited the Gold Gardens to get something disenchanted and Garthy had noticed it and snuck it off of her. They had brought up Adaine’s mom when they saw her and showed the kids the gem and the memories had begun to resurface. Garthy had given her the gem for a hundred gold and she had dashed out of the establishment as quick as she could. She could feel her father still in the gem. 

“I’m sorry dad. I’m so so so sorry I did this to you.” She whispered, she had wondered why part of her magic wasn’t working and now that she knew she half wished that she hadn’t known. As tears streamed down her face and lightning touched the places where her skin touched the gem’s surface she could feel the hellish magic come back to her. The lightning crackled softly and she could feel that her father had forgiven her. “Don’t worry Pop, I put you in there, I’ll get you out. I promise.” She whispered and stood up from the bushes. She walked back into the building, her tears forgotten, and stomped right over to Garthy who was currently being flirted with by her mom. 

If she saw Jawbone she’d tell him, but he was polly so it was probably okay. The scene didn’t stop her however as she stopped right in front of Garthy and stared them down. “There’s a library on Leviathan, right?” She said, her voice steely. She had a mission, one that she refused to fail. “That is correct deary.” They said with a mixture of surprise and sorrow. They could tell it was the girl’s father in the gem, and now they could see the resemblance between her and Sandralynn. She certainly had a predicament when it came to her family. “Where is it?” Fig asked, people had begun to notice her and Garthy could see out of the corner of their eye that two of her friends were making their way over to her, Adaine and Zelda they believed their names were.

Sandralynn had been stunned into silence at seeing her daughter’s rigid stance and cold eyes. Something was definitely wrong but her addled and fuzzy mind couldn’t put two and two together. “Why it’s on the other side of town, tell me, is this about your father?” Garthy asked with a touch of sympathy, and as Fig began to turn around they held up their hand and wrote a quick note on a slip of paper that was nearby. “Here, if you take this to the mistress of The Compass Point Library then she will surely help you.” Fig gave them a nod of gratitude and then left just as Adaine and Zelda began to quicken their pace. 

By the time they made it past everyone and over to the bar Fig was gone, already on her way to the library. She was going to do as much research as she could to save her father. Garthy had explained that she couldn’t just break the gem like she had done the first time that she had ever met her dad. “Where’d Fig go?” Adaine asked, short of breath from being bumped into and pushed aside by accident. Garthy finished their drink and began to stand up with Sandralynn. “She went to do a bit of reading. I’d recommend leaving her alone for the night but perhaps it would be better if she had some company. Goodnight lovelies.” And with that Garthy and Sandralynn were gone. 

Fig had a mission, and she wasn’t going to give up so easily.


End file.
